Red skull: naruto
by GamesRMine
Summary: challange please read inside if interested.


Hey this is a challenge to authors to continue the story, though they can change what they want in the opening

Naruto sighed he had been kicked out of the orphanage for the six time this week…though this time he walked past the Well of no Return. The Well of no Return was a famous landmark in Konoha, in the legend it states that If you fall down the well you can never get out. Naruto had never heard of this legend so he looked down the well as he tried to see how deep it was just too pass the time. Naruto saw something glint now being curious he slowly climbed down to the glint and managed to see a button that looked very old and looked as if it would be perfectly hidden another time of day. Well being a young boy of eight he just had to push it after making sure nobody is there. Naruto soon discovered but the button was rusted on to the panel, Naruto punched it with all of all his strength in his tiny arms. It made a loud protest but a click… the secret passage opened up right next to him. Naruto felt his grip beginning to wane so he threw himself at the opening and hoped for the best.

Naruto's gamble was reward when he flew into the passage and landed on hard ground. With an aching butt, he shakily stood up and looked around to a surprising sight as the room was filled with computers and lights and little tiny moving things that seemed to pick up the dirt and grime. Naruto saw that one of the monitors stated to turn on though he could tell that it was with much protest from lack of use. Naruto approached the screen to see what was going on as the static started to clear, but he heard a thick heavy voice before the picture became visible. "So, you found my Unterschlupf." the picture cleared to show a man with a red skull like face, to say the lest it creped Naruto out. The red skull faced man continued his speech "Be thankful that the traps are deactivated they were designed to disarm them selves 10 years after my death…or I have forgotten about this base." Naruto calmed down a little after hearing that this was a recording. "Well since you have not destroyed the place that means that you were looking for it or stumbled upon it either way it means that you are the Erbe or Heir to The Red Skull." Naruto being so young only knew that an Heir meant that you are related to the person. "Oh one more thing this might hurt a bit, but you can't be the Red Skull with out improvements." As the screen finished that sentence a green light flashed and seemed to scan Naruto.

" Subject is eight years old, height 136 CM…slightly malnourished, subject appears to have slight healing factor." Naruto heard the computer list of many more things before a box thingy closed in around him. He felt something touch his arms legs and chest along with a pricking sensation. Naruto franticly looked around when he felt a burning in his muscles and his vision bleared. He screamed as the burning increased to an unbearable amount of pain causing him to black out.

Several minutes later the transpiration pad opened up to revel a very new Naruto. The boy had grown to a height of 156 CM and looked very healthy and strong. His clothes were ripped as they were made for a smaller size. However the most surprising thing was that Naruto's face resembled a red skull, manly due to the fact that the skin was pulled on tightly and his skull was more pronounced and gave his eye's a sunken end look and that his nose was gone really, though he also noticed he lost his hair as well. Naruto thought to himself lucky that he still had his lips. In fact the only reason Naruto knew what he looked like was the fact that he was staring at himself from the really shiny metal floor. "So…I am the Red Skull now?" Naruto asked himself aloud.

"Yes." Naruto was startled that a voice answered him, quickly turning around he spotted the computer. Slowly walking towards it looking very cautious about the whole thing.

"Did you…just talk?" Naruto asked as he was confused about the whole thing.

"Yes" the computer answered again.

Naruto had no idea what the thing was and he was never quiet about his opinions. "What are you?"

"I am an A.I." Naruto had no idea what that meant, but decided to move on to something that was bothering him…what was the original Red Skull like?

"Excuse me Mr. AI, I was wondering if you can tell me more about the original Red Skull" this lead Naruto to finding out about the Red Skull, Nazis, Baron Strucker, Hydra along with Caption America and the other heroes that opposed him. He realized that the original Red Skull was a genius, a heartless evil genius that did not possess even the barest of morals. "hmm…I will make his title my own and do what I want with it...hero, villain it will be my choose."

3 years have gone by since Naruto became the Red Skull and he had learned a lot. First he learned to speak/read/write German and he had developed a strong German accent as all of the machines spoke with a very heavy German accent so he naturally picked it up. His clothes changed as well he now wore a white long sleeved dress shirt with a black tie that had an iron cross on it. He also wore black combat pants with matching boots as well as a black double breasted high color coat that stopped above the thigh on the shoulders of it were the red outlined shoulder things. He also wore a black WW2 officer style hat with red trim minis all 'questionable' buttons manly dealing with Nazism as quite frankly, he hated them. Besides the clothes and the accent he had also made some weapons he had managed to recreate the mp-28, mauser C-96. He had also learned the academy Jutsus and a fighting style called command sambo.

Today was the day he would rejoin the leaf village under the name of the Red Skull. He had planed to use a mix of truth and lying about his origins so that he can go undetected. Using some of the original Red Skull's history and then mixing it with what he knew about the outside worlds politics that Naruto fabricated a story that would allow him to go unquestioned. Naruto had discovered several hidden entrances and exits as it appears that the base was once part of some kind of highway for Hydra. Naruto carefully counsels his mauser pistol and makes his way to an exit that is located around the forest of death. As he passes though hallway's full of hydra tapestries he could not help, but think of what his life used to be like. Naruto realized that he had not been smiling as much after he became the Red Skull, personally he thinks the reason why is that he knew there are monsters out there in real life not just in stories for the hero to vanquish…he kind of missed the innocence that he once possessed, though it could be the fact that it kinda hurt to smile as well due to how tightly his skin was pulled.

Naruto nodded his head to clear his thoughts he could not let himself become distracted about such things now. Starting to climb the latter towards the surface world he realized that a lot has changed and he would defiantly have to look up more up to date initial. "Remember Initial is important and that should be one thing that you actively gather, no matter what you're goal is!" Naruto heard the original Skull lecturing him though recordings say that and he had taken that to heart….of course the rest of the lecture was on why some place called Germany should rule the world. The other thing that Naruto learned was the power of propaganda as the whole base he lived in was basically one big propaganda machine, Naruto could not count the times he had fallen asleep while murmuring about 'Hail Hydra' and 'Cut off a head, Two shall rise'. With that in mind Naruto was extremely glad that he shoved all the Nazi stuff he could find into a broom closet…of course there was way to much hydra stuff to even try that…"not to mention the fact that the machines kept giving him lectures about the power of hydra."


End file.
